Antennas are important components in wireless communication devices for receiving and transmitting wireless signals at different frequencies, such as signals in Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) frequency bands. However, the structure of the antenna is complicated and occupies a large space in the wireless communication device, which is inconvenient for miniaturization of the wireless communication device.